sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Maxim Senders
Name: Maxim Senders Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11 School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Singing, Dancing, Chilling Out and Checking Out Guys Appearance: Maxim is quite short for someone his age, standing at a height of about 5'6" and has a healthy weight of 148lbs. This has caused him to have a very average build with not a lot of muscle but at the same time, not a lot of fat. He is quite fit from dancing a lot, which has helped him keep in shape. Being Caucasian, Maxim has pale skin, a pair of large, blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair that he doesn't take time in grooming, causing it to look like a great big mess. As for clothes, Maxim usually wears casual and comfortable clothes, due to him not really caring about fashion trends. This normally entails loose and baggy clothing that isn't too flashy while at the same time not restricting his movement. He always wears a bandanna with the American Flag on it, even indoors in order to give the facade that he actually cares about America. He pairs this bandanna with a red and white striped shirt which is unbuttoned and a blue t-shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of simple, beige trousers with white socks and red, white and blue sneakers. He also wears a simple, black watch on his left arm. Biography: Maxim was born in Wisconsin to Simon and Elizabeth Senders, a family that was more than content to just blindly follow America's regime without much thinking on their part. Both his mother and father were not very militaristic nor were they patriotic. All they really wanted was to have a life with as little hassle as possible and they thought that the easiest way to do this was to just go along with the entire charade of being proud Americans and following the majority. When Maxim's parents conceived him, they both agreed that they wanted their child to be like them and did this by giving Maxim a very relaxed and friendly upbringing, not pressuring him into doing anything he didn't want to do and trying to instill him with the family mentality of living the easy life and not worrying too much about what is to come and what already happened. In essence, the goal that his parents set out to do succeeded. Maxim just went with the flow through all of his life, not really thinking about the consequences of his actions nor did he worry about what was happening in the world around him. If he had to be honest, he didn't care at all. All he cared about was living and making the most of his life and he successfully lived a relaxed life when he was young, often spending his time at home sleeping or watching t.v. rather than being out and about. It was during his time in elementary school that Maxim's father went off to do one of his mandatory years of military service, leaving behind his wife and Maxim. Though Maxim originally asked his mother every day where his father was, his mother soothed his worries by assuring him that he will be back soon. One evening, she took him out to watch a musical in one of the local theaters. This stimulated his interest in the world of music as he begged his mom to allow him to join the choir, as well as take part in dance classes within the school which served to be his main sport that he took in Patriot High. He continued his ventures in the world of music during middle school and generally managed to blend in with the other students in his school with his simple and untroubled personality. Though not as patriotic as most of his peers, he put up a very good facade of being patriotic by wearing clothes reminiscent of the American Flag and just generally agreeing with what they had to say about America. He didn't really contribute much to these conversations and was very much trying his best to keep quiet and have an easy life free of stress and worry like his parents. Though he wanted to blend in with his peers and not worry about things, he also felt a bit sorry for the minorities who were ostracized by said peers and often wished that he could do something to help or at least make their suffering less horrible. At first, he did this by trying to get his friends to lessen the amount of bullying they did to the minorities, saying that they were above them and should just ignore them. This didn't work at all and his peers continued to bully the minorities. The more this continued, the more and more sick Maxim got of being friends with them. It came to the point that during the 9th grade, he actively went against the bullying by punching one of the bullies in the face without even thinking. This got him in a lot of trouble with not only the school, but also with his former friends who ditched him as they dubbed him a "traitor" while his school gave him detention for an entire month. At first, he actually felt terrible about what he did and tried to get back into the group that shunned him, with no success. However, after a few months, he took this in his stride and eventually began to make friends with the ethnic minorities that littered the school with relative ease, the group being quite impressed by the fact that he punched one of the bullies in the face. After this experience, he started to value friendships a lot more due to him realizing just how fragile they could be and invested any free time he got into hanging out and being around his friends. As he hung out around minorities, he slowly grew into the mentality that he was a sort of "protector" to them after realizing that no one else was sticking up for them and often defended them from bullying. He normally did this by challenging those who frowned down upon his friends verbally and sometimes even getting into a few fights with those who tried to physically harm his friends. When he went into high school, he eventually found out that he was gay due to the fact that he was not able to see girls as being attractive, particularly not liking the fact that women had breasts, which he found "ugly and annoying". He eventually took joy in checking out attractive guys secretly as well as singing and dancing and has continued to find enjoyment in these activities to this day. He continued to protect and hang out with his friends when not busy with school or one of his activities and in general, Maxim is pretty content with the way things are now. Though he knew about the Program, he never payed any attention to it, not really seeing the point in it and thinking it was a waste of time watching the show. He does get bullied occasionally for being friends with the minorities, to which he doesn't mind as much as bullying other people and he normally succeeds in shrugging it off. A part of him wishes that people would treat him and his friends as equals, but he normally doesn't vocalize this wish too much as he just wants to have fun in life and not worry about such wishes. Maxim has not told anyone he is gay and is very much fine with keeping this part of him a secret from everyone, even his parents. He felt that if he told people this, they would overreact to the point that it would just get ridiculous. He is not a person who likes drama or rumors and is not the type of person to talk behind someone's back, preferring to say it their face. His philosophy in life is to enjoy it and not worry about the small stuff, rather just have fun doing whatever the hell you want to do. He is also curious person who likes to try out new things and isn't afraid of doing so due to his outlook on life in general. Maxim has a very casual relationship with his parents to the point that he treats them as his friends rather than his parents. Though his parents let him do what he wants to an extent, there are still some ground rules that they established such as no smoking and no drugs. He accepts these rules with very little resistance on his part and on the whole, he feels as if he could tell his parents quite a lot about his life. Grades wise, he isn't a magnificent student nor is he terrible. Though he gets the occasional A or B in his favorite subjects, he most often gets C's in his results and he doesn't really pay attention in class, most often humming to himself and daydreaming during lessons. His favorite subjects include P.E and Music due to his interest in said subjects while his least favorite subjects include Maths and History. Maxim loves singing and is very confident in his skills, often singing in public and when alone. He always has a song on his mind and often dances as he moves around, completely oblivious to the outside world. He really does have a good singing voice and has one of the best voices in Patriot High. He is also very accomplished dancer who through his dancing lessons has learned to do things such as break dancing and flips which he normally is able to integrate into his dances easily. While he may be very good at singing and dancing, some of his other skills, particularly his academic skills, are average at best. He never has and never will think about the future as his mentality that his parents imparted in him is grounded on the fact that he should live in the present and not worry about everything too much. If you were to ask him what were his goals in the future, he would say something along the lines of, "To live a life where I can truly say that I am content and happy." He is very much a person who never thinks about the consequences of his actions and he has been described as reckless at times, but he just doesn't believe in thinking about what hasn't happened yet nor about what has already happened due to him wanting to enjoy life without stressing about the small stuff. He is very much a believer of, and often uses, the saying, "You Only Live Once." He is very kind to people and is fine hanging out with most people. However, he has little tolerance for bullying and if he witnesses bullying occurring, especially if it involves his friends, he will react in a confrontational manner and will often challenge the people who try to bully them, even if they are much bigger than him. Maxim sticks up for his friends and isn't ashamed to have made friends with the minorities of the school, believing that he is their only "protector" of sorts from the discrimination and racism throughout the school and America. Advantages: Maxim is the type of person who is willing to do anything due to the fact that he doesn't really care. He is also quite fit from all of the dancing he has done which has allowed him to gain more stamina and agility than an average person. Maxim is also very open to people from a variety of races and doesn't really care about what ethnicity people are and is willing to get along with most people. His calm nature will allow him to maintain his cool even in most situations. His nature to protect his friends will assure him that he has at least some allies, most likely from the minorities. Disadvantages: When alone, he has the habit of singing to himself and is very good at attracting unwanted attention. His history of making friends with the minorities has caused him to become quite unpopular in Patriot High. He can be confrontational, especially when it comes to racism against his friends, and if he doesn't like someone, he'll make sure that they know that. The fact that he sees himself as someone who protects the minorities will lead him to sticking up for them, even if it isn't the best idea to do so. He isn't the type of person who likes to plan and likes to, "take life as it comes" leading him to run blindly into situations without much thought on his part. Designated Number: Male Student #09 ---- Designated Weapon: Civil War Bayonet Gun Conclusion: Sadly, in war, the role of the white knight is generally speaking, to die a hero. Tragically, given M09's fondness for minorities, it's doubtful a sacrifice could even be considered heroic. The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Brian Meyerhold Callison ' '''Collected Weapons:' Civil War Bayonet Gun (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Louisa Bloom, Tori Gavlik, Chris Brooks, Alexander Bonham '''Enemies: 'Dylan Walker, Rebecca “Becky” Long, Brian Meyerhold Callison '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"It's about survival of the fittest, nothing more. We can lie to ourselves by saying there is a way to escape, where in reality there isn't. That's why I have to take the initiative." - Maxim explaining his motivations to Chris Brooks and Alexander Bonham '. Other/Trivia *Maxim was jimmydalad's first ever character on SOTF. *Maxim, alongside Louisa Bloom and Tori Gavlik, formed the trio known as "The Lost Children". *Originally slated to be a character who didn't really care about anything, Maxim eventually developed into a character very different from the original idea. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maxim, in chronological order '''Sandbox *Melodies in the Sports Field *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Morning *Mother Bird *The Problems of Three Little People *Party Like It's Your Last Program V2 *Sketchy Ponderings *A Moment of Reprise *Chasing Dreams *Cowards Die Many Times *Real American *Destiny Makes a Fool Out of You and Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maxim Senders . What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Maxim was a very odd character and a pretty good example of what not to do with one. His issue was that he kept on changing characters on the fly based on stories that appeared in my mind. Since my mind is a little hectic, it caused him go through multiple character changes and therefore was unable to establish a really good character. He didn't stick to the original idea and the more I played with him, the more I realized he was anything but calm. With all that said however, I still enjoyed playing him and for my first character on any SOTF, I feel like I did pretty well. - jimmydalad Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program